2003 Piston Cup Season
The 2003 Piston Cup is a season known for the boring Fei 400 at Pocono. Rookies are Todd Marcus and Aiken Axler. Racers Rust-Eze 01 - Gerald Leadfoot Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler (Rookie) Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'Agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Sage VanDerSpin Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Revolting 84 - Davey Apex Apple Inc. 84 - Mac iCar HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus (Rookie) List of races and it's winners # Nightdona 500 - Aiken Axler # Las Vegas 400 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Texas 350 - Mac Icar # Olympus 500 - Chick Hicks # Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Chuck Armstrong # Palm Mile 300 - Ruby Oaks # BnL 500 - Brush Curber # Vitoline 350 - The King # New York 400 - Aiken Axler # Homestead 350 - Ruby Oaks # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Mood Springs 400 - Greg Candyman # Nitroade 400 - Manny Flywheel # N20 Cola 400 - The King # Michigan 400 - Ernie Gearson # Los Angeles 500 - Ruby Oaks # Rev N Go 350 - Ponchy Wipeout # Brickyard 400 - Chick Hicks # Mario Andretti 400 - Mike Yankee # Gasprin 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford # Copper Canyon 400 - Claude Scruggs # Calladega 500 - Ruby Oaks # Boston 350 - The King # Tow Cap 400 - Murray Clutchburn # Leak Less 400 - Chick Hicks # Fei 400 - Chick Hicks # No Stall 350 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Sputter Stop 400 - The King # Spare Mint 400 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Revolting 400 - Chick Hicks # Octane Gain 400 - James Cleanair # Memphis 400 - Ruby Oaks # Heartland 500 - The King # Washington 350 - Ernie Gearson # Richmond 400 - Ponchy Wipeout # Dinoco 400 - Ruby Oaks Top 12 # Ruby Oaks # The King # Chick Hicks # Dale Earnhardt Jr # Ponchy Wipeout # Murray Clutchburn # Darren Leadfoot # Greg Candyman # Mike Yankee # Manny Flywheel # James Cleanair # Aiken Axler Trivia * A fantastic year for Ruby Oaks who wins the cup this year by winning 6 races